Time of My Life Commentary
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Decided to commentate Tara's new story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh my God, no, she's now gone and tried ruining the Naruto series as well XD I am so weeping here. I wasn't going to do this but then I figured "Why not?" I am working on a collab with **Cupcake Queen Liz **right now but I will make time to hopefully update HSI too.

* * *

><p>it's tara, im back!<p>

**Oh no…**

sorry i waz away 4 so long

**That's okay.**

but first i decided not 2 put up a story 4 a wile cuz of u h8er prepz nd i waz sent 2 rehab 4 cutting nd only got back last mnoth i pretended 2 stop so they'd release me, but im neva gonna stop wroshipping staan!1! MA MOM IZ A FUKIN PREP SHE TOOK ALL MA MCR POSTERS WIL I WAZ GONE!1!11!

**Mm, deep. So…uh, I'm guessing if you actually do cut yourself…why are you still writing? **

haha lol anyway dis is about ma new fave show Nariuto! i luv it so much itz so fukin kool!1! ya an my main charectar iz like enoby except her nam iz alabaster!1!1 (gettit cuz her skin is white cuz she's a vampire nd abalaster is another word 4 white)

**Gee, that's so original…**

hiya raven i luv ya bunches! say hi 2 katy 4 meh~ i lov her 2 ya no, but i luv y both da same biches

PREPZ DN'T FLAME DA STORY K?/1/?1?

**FLAME, FLAME, FLAME AWAY~! MWHAHAHAHA~! **

my name is abalaster dark'ness denouement crimson smith nd I am a vampire from a normal skool in da middle of noware. everyone callz me aba 4 short.

**Interesting name for a school. Oh, wait a minute, apparently this school doesn't have one. **

I waz wakling down a sidewalk going 2 school with m my 2 bffls anita (raven dis is u! I luv u stilll1!)

**Poor Raven. Stuck with being in My Immortal **_**and **_**now this.**

nd cathlin (katy I no I just met u btu u r liek relly awesoem nd I hpoe u liek being n my story) nd we were geting realy mean looks frm da prepz. we stuk our middle fingres up at dem cuz we r cooler than dem nd we know

**Pfft, fucking preps, who do they think they are actually being normal? God, what losers…**

2day I waz wearing a ripped up black skirt made up of tons of layers of like tulle and stuff, a ripped up blak corset wit lace nd thigh high blck boots made of like leather. my hair iz long nd blak and has red streeks in it. i have super big green eys dat r da color of grass nd my skin is relly really white. anita waz wearing a black leater mini dress wit red plaid trim at da bottom. her hair iz short nd dyed white and blak stripes. caithlin waz wearing relly pretty black high heeled leather bootsand a little plaid mini nd a black shrit dat said good charlotte on it cuz that's one of our faveorit bands.

**I don't know about anyone else but I skipped over that part where she described all the clothing and what not.**

suddenly… a giant swirling vortex apearred out of noware nd sucked us in!

**Yay~! She's been sucked into nothing~! :D**

when we oke up we were in our favorit show Nariuto!

**Crap.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll put three chapters in one because that one was short.

* * *

><p>look u prepz idk what ur talkin about im tara!1!<p>

**Wait a minute…You might not be Tara? Aw, damn, you got my hopes up that you were. Sucks…**

if u dont like the story den don't read it!11!

**Wow, she actually has a point there. Granted, she is the worst writer in existence, can't write proper words for shit and ruins every single fandom and characters in it by writing about it but, to be fair, that is a good point. **

raven fangz 4 helping wit this chapter it was so cool of you

**She helped you with this chapter? But…it's not any better –Le sigh-**

nd fangz 2 katy 4 likeing it!

**XD Haha, Katy, you actually stood there in front of Tara and said you liked it? Ha ha ha ha ha…I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh at that.**

guyz im sorry if it isnt as good as my immortal cause i no how much u luved it (cept katy cuz she wasnt there lol)

**Don't remind us. It's hard enough having the mental image burned into our minds. **

but its just starting remmber! oh yah nd FUK U PREPZ! QUIT FLAMIN!1!

**Yeah, preps, what do you know? God, fucking preps…**

i woke up in a forrest in da middle of nowere. "omfs were in naruito!1!" i shrieked cause i recngized the trees and stuff.

**Yeah, can't you tell by the green colour and stuff that it's Naruto? I mean, trees definitely bring out the best in Naruto.**

we were in the forest of death! "omfs seriosly?" anita yelled "dat is so fukin cool!" we ran arond trying to find a ninja so we could talk to them but it seemed to be deserted. caithlin sed dat it was probably only open during the Chuunen exams.

**Well…duh. It's not called the Forest of Death for nothing.**

so we walked out and went to konoho. when we were there i saw a really hawt boy with black hair stickin up (AN: it does not look liek a duck but idk y people say dat but it does NOT it looks al kool nd goffic!11!1!1!)

**No, you're right, it doesn't look like a butt. It looks like a parakeet's ass :| And besides, Sasuke's name is no longer duckbutt. XMistressChaosx came up with the brilliant name of…The Wall XD**

nd a black t shirt dat sed MCR on it. his pants were all kool nd black wit tons of pockets wit chains driping out of them. it was….

**Choji in a thong!**

Sauske!1!1!

**Damn, I was hoping for my guess. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woohoo…a new chapter, who's excited? –Crickets chirp-

AN: hay raven dis is wat u get 4 being a bitch!1! u 2 caithlin!1!1! ur both pozer prepz!1!1 if u didnt like my immortal den u shouldnt have red it or helpd me rite it like raven!1! FUK U!1!11 PREPZ QUIT FALMING DA STORY K!1!

**Pfft, I don't blame them for hating it. Have you actually sat down and read it yourself?**

i looked up at him. "hay Sauske" I giggled

"hey wats ur name" he asked shyly

**Okay, Sasuke is anything but shy. Sasuke being shy is the equivalent of Voldemort admitting that Harry Potter is the ultimate wizard. Oh wait…you wouldn't understand how retarded that is because you seem to think things differently when it comes to Harry Potter.**

"abalasert but you can call me aba" i grinned

"nice name" he smelled

"**Ew…Do you smell Mary-sue or is it just me?" **

"thanks" i barked

**If you turn out to be a dog, I am putting you down straight away.**

"i'm anita nd this is caithlin" anita flipped her hair and opened her big crimson eyes very wide nd looking relly pretty like a pentagram (AN: geddit cuz she's a stanist) between amy lee nd a vampire

**My mum looks as pretty as a octagon, you know.**

caithlin giggled and played with a strand of her hair.

i took my friends off 2 the side "r u flirting with him?"

**Oh my gosh, how dare you guys do what all the other girls do to him every day in this village?**

"of coarse i am i am a bitch nd so is caithlin" anita glared at me

i killed dem both with a steak nd sucked their blood nd threw there bodies off a bridge then came back too sasukie. "sorry i waz in da bathroom"

**You. Are. Mental.**

"were are your frends" he asked cutely

**-Dies laughing-**

"oh i killed them nd threw their bodies in da river cause they were poser bitches"

"kawai" he smiled

**._. Yeah, you know, I just killed a few people. No biggie. In fact, do you want to hear about the time I cut a guy's head off, opened it up to eat his brain out and then shoved his own testicles down his throat?**

"hey mcr is having a concert just outsid of konoha you want to come?"

**No, you guys can't just act normal after she practically told you she was a murderer and could most likely spoon your guts out if you were to anger her in any way DX**

"yeah!" i smelled at him nd went off to find a place to stay

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I need a new brain or something to get rid of this memory…


	2. Tara's amusing

**Reviews:**

**XMistressChaosx**- Thanks~! :D Hope you can enjoy this part too~!

**HighOffOfSouthPark**- Temporarily? Noooo! Damn, I would never even tempt to try and write like her again, if I were you. I've already done it once or twice and that's enough for me. Not a fail, very good review is what I saw :D I highly doubt she cuts cause she's probably too afraid to do it. If I'm going to be honest, I really hope she doesn't cut. Cause even though she writes terrible, I wouldn't wish for anyone to die from suicide. Cheers :D Oh yes, definitely. I watch Naruto only for the amazing green colour that is the trees. I know, it makes you wonder where it comes from 0.0 Okey, dokey~! :3 Something along xxxbloodyristsxxx. Try that~! I don't even know how I found it in the first place XD Okay then~! C:

**2lazy2thinkofaname**- I figured she would kind of keep to Harry Potter but no, she has to ruin everything I like by going onto Naruto as well. I swear, if she moves onto South Park, there's no hope for us left. I know, I was shocked that Sasuke didn't even spring forth an emotion other than to find it cute :O Sent it already ;) Check your PM~!

**Cupcake Queen Liz**- I know, I know -_- I wish she would leave everything I like alone. She can touch Twilight, she can touch 90210 and she can touch Shugo Chara but if she even dares to go near South Park, Family Guy or Spongebob (I doubt she would but I'm just saying), there will be hell to pay.

**ThexScribe**- Ooh, sounds like I could be provided well. Okay, I'll carry on~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's another chapter. I have had a terrible cold since a week ago and it's clearing up now slightly so I haven't been having the best week ever. But without further ado, here is the commentary.

* * *

><p>AN: fangs 4 all da good reviews!<p>

**You…got good reviews? …**

**WHAT?**

u rock goffs1!1! glad 2 c da prepz r not flamming now!1! FUK U RAVEN!11! GIVE ME BAK DAT MCR ALBUMN U STOOLE!1!

**Jesus, you have a bad temper. Have you ever thought that she lost it and…Actually, you know what? I'm not even going to reason your friend out of this one. She agreed to be your friend, she suffers the consequences. **

after walking around for a wile i found the hokages office. i went in nd explained my situashun to sunaday.

**Sunday? Do you mean 'Tsunade'? **

"that is impossible you nitwit buffoon!" she yelled at me and had some jonin come in and ite me up. dey put me in a white jacket

**Which is definitely reasonable.**

wit no sleeeves. i struggled to get out den my built chakra built up nd i did a giant wind jutsu dat nocked everyone out and blew the coat of my body!1!1!

**Ooh, you got out of jacket. Look at how brilliant you are, you little star.**

i dug in my poket and got my cell fone out. "see? this stuff is commn where i come from."

**Um…I hate to burst your bubble (Who am I kidding, this is going to be fun) but…they're not going to be that excited to see a phone. I mean, they don't have them, true, but they have walky-talky's and they have TV's. They don't need anything else electronic so…yeah.**

"r u from da future?" soonaday asked

"no u idiot im from another universe like i keep saying"

**Hey, you have no right to speak to the Hokage like that!**

"ok then there is an apartment down the street wit a fridge and stuff so u can move in there"

**D: …Sure, why not? I mean, Naruto gets yelled at constantly when he calls Tsunade granny but you…You can get away with it, obviously. What was I thinking? –Rolls eyes- **

i frowned "am i going 2 pay 4 it?"

"not until u pass ur genin test nd start doing misions"

**Actually, Naruto had to always pay for his apartment, you know, because you have to pay for it as soon as you move in. **

"ok" i walked down da street nd opened the door 2 my apartment.

**Is your apartment just right outside her bloody office? Eh, whatever… -Sighs-**

i opened da fridge nd saw it was stocked wit yummy food like ramen nd pocky (AN: cuz she's in japan so dat's wut dey eat ther)

**Ah, yes, in Japan they eat nothing but Pocky and Ramen. They never eat anything like Sushi, Onigiri, Domburi and Fried rice. Nope, not at all. **

nd there were a lot of ninja scrolls n da booksehvles. i read some so i culd be a ninja nd do justu (AN: the wind jutsu was an acident cuz she's super powerful)

**Like, cha. What were you thinking? That she was just a regular ninja who actually had to learn her powers? Pfft, that's crazy. **

and then i took a shower. i changed into a blak plaid mini, a strechy tight t-shrit with mcr ritten across the front, riped red fishnets, black boots wit red roses on dem, nd rist cuffs wit spikes on them. i brushed out ma hair nd put a hair clip made out of an oldleather jacket and it's zippper in it.

i went out in front of ma apartment nd waited 4 sauskue to pick me up.

**I hope Sasuke has changed his mind by now and figured "Nah, she's a crazy bitch, I'mma go sex Naruto up". I mean, that's just my thought. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And because, as always, this chapter was short, I'm just gonna go and put another two chapters into this one.

* * *

><p>U PREPZ QUIT FLAMINGD DA STORY K!11! DNT SEND ME STUPID PMS IF U DONT HAVE NYTHING GOOD 2 SAY ND DONT REVIEW WIT A FALME K!<p>

**Huh…So, ever considered anger management classes? **

raven im soooo sorry i found da mcr album under ma bed PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE?

**Yeah, you were judgemental. That's what happens when you're an uncontrolled bitch.**

Ill put u bak in da story i prmise!11!

**Oh, so, you accuse her of thievery and your apology is putting her back in this? Yeah, if I were Raven, I would ask for a car…**

neway DIS CHAPTER NDEALS WIT RLLY HARD ND DEEP SUBJECTS DONT READ IF U DNT LIKE 2 DEALK WIT ISSUES.

**Ooh, I don't know if I can handle this, guys. It sounds like it's going to be full of deep and scarring issues that are dealt with in real life and just remember: This is Tara talking about this. I am so scared right now.**

sauke grinned wen he saw me "u look hot"

**No, Sasuke, remember what we talked about. Only Naruto's ass gets that compliment, not skanky girls who try to get your attention every single day.**

"thanks" i smiled at him

we walked 2 da concert nd talked about mcr and stuff. he told me he likes green dya nd evanescene and good charlotte too.

**Yeah, cause in a land full of ninja's, this is exactly the kind of stuff they get to listen to.**

at the concert we moshed and dancied to our favrite songs by mcr. then during kill all ur friends (AN: i don't own dat song)

**Thank God…**

he kissed me! i kissed hi m back nd den we held hands for the rest of da concert.

**Aww, how utterly puke worthy.**

when he drpped me off he kissed me again nd it was so romantic. i culd feel his teeth nd they were very sharp like mine. i got suspicious.

**And so, the plot deepens. We're starting to learn the back story to Sasuke's teeth. Isn't it just so interesting?**

"sasuike is there something u want to tell me?

"like what?" he asked

"like you being a vampire?" i said

**Wow…That was almost as easy as it was for Bella to realize that Edward was a vampire.**

"how could u tell?"

"well cause ur teeth are sharp like mine r" then i clamped my hand over my mouth.

"ur a vampire too?" he asked "well why didn't YOU tell ME?"

**Because she feared it would make everyone think of her as a Mary-sue even more!**

i started to cry "im sorry sauske i thought you wouldn't like me"

**Oh…Never mind my excuse then.**

"well maybe i don't u lier!" he yelled and ran away

**Yay~! Sasuke has a brain again~!**

i went in crying and got a knife 2 slit my rwrists.

**Oh, I see. This is the deep issues we were warned about at the beginning. So much to handle right here.**

i was so fukin sad cause sasuke didn't like me anymore. i finally went to bed and ccried myself t sleep.

**He's a boy. This happens to girls and boys all the time. Point being: Get. Over. It.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fun fact of the day: Pigs are horny animals.

* * *

><p>AN: glad 2 c non of da prepz r flamin again!1! ty 4 da good reviews goffs!11!<p>

**What is the world coming to…**

and raven if u dont like my stroy den DUN READ IT K! dun yell at ma just cuz i wwanted 2 put u in ma story 4 na APOLOGY!1111!

**Is it just me or is Raven becoming awesome? She refuses to be in this story and she's constantly saying how bad this is. That sounds pretty cool to me. And why wouldn't she refuse to be in this piece of shit? **

da next morning i woek up nd looked at the calande i saw that there was class at the academy today. i jumped up and raan to get dresed. i put on a shrt black mini dress with red lace nd fishnet stocknings nd black high heeld sandals. i put on black lip stick nad black glittre eye shadow den some pale white foundation. i teased my hair out and put some gel in my bangs to make tehm spikey.

**Ugh, these are always the things that I hate. The descriptions that she puts into block paragraphs. I hate that. I'd rather read about an outfit when it comes out randomly in different sentences rather than just one sentence.**

i wlaked down to da academy and sat down next to a hot goth guy. i smellewd at him "whats ur name?"

**You…smelled him? Well, good first impressions do count. **

"naroto" he mutered .

**No.**

his spiky black hiar fell over his eyes.

**N-no…**

he wore a blak t shirt with a spiral desine n it nad black cargo pants.

**You didn't…**

he had spiky cuffs on his wirtss over fishnet glves.

**Noooooo! Not my favourite character in the series! Not Naruto! Anybody but him! I couldn't care less if you made Hinata a bitch or some weird Gothic chick that kills bunnies but please, leave Naruto out of this. **

"hi naruito… i'm albalaters but u can call me aba" i groande and went to sleep out of bordom. ikruka came out. "since we have a uneven class this year 1 team will have 4 ppl on it!" i blinked susprised. "first eam! naruito uzoomakee! sakura haroono! alabasert smith!

**Stay the hell away from Naruto!**

nd… sasuiek oochiha!" i gasped nad ran out crying.

**Aw…Yeah, that's about as much sympathy as you'll get from me. In fact, I have felt more sorrow for my toilet brush.**

narutio ran out to me. "r u ok aba?"

"sasuek is a bithc! he broke up wit me!" i sobbed sexily

**Um, no, Sasuke can be a bitch but you are a bitch.**

he hugge d me. "he broke up wit me, too. he's a jerk."

**Oh, silly Naruto, Sasuke never broke up with you. What have you been drinking lately?**

"oms really?" i yelped.

"yah" he frowned.

"lets torture him" i grinned eviky

**Okay, this I will support cause I've never really liked Sasuke that much.**

"yeeeaaah" nairuto grinned "lets sabotage his repyoutation"

**Oh no, Sasuke's repyoutation, it will be crushed!**

we walked back in nad i got my ninja headbandd and tied it non my arm.

**Iruka, what the hell? Have you come off your meds again or something? Don't they have to do some sort of training or whatever that lesson was-**

naroto tied his on his arm too. we started ploting the best prank ever.

**Fine, whatever, it's your class. It's your problem if you're going to let Ebony-Oops, I mean, Aba in your class.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so stricken by sorrow over Naruto being tortured in this T_T Please don't let her get to Sakura and Ino now. Oh, God, what if she gets to Choji or Lee? Or Ten-Ten? Oh no…


End file.
